Our friendship will last forever
by Fangirlworld
Summary: My vision of a scene I would love to see the originals New Direction catching up after I Lived. Finn is still alive here. it's my first fanfic so I hope you'll like it


Our friendship will last forever

**It's my first fanfic here and it takes place just after the I lived performance it's just the New Direction catching up and talking about their lives. **

**Everything that happened in the show happened here but Finn is stil alive**

**English is not my first language so don't be to hard if there is some mistakes**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee or the characters **

They are back where all of this began. It's been so many years since they were all together in this place that meant so much to them. And now they need some time for themself all together on this stage. They were all here : Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Tina, Sam, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Kitty and Sugar. Of course they'll join all the others new Directions who sang on this stage all these years and who came back but for then it was their stage.

They last saw each other really quickly after Rachel winning her first Tony but they didn't have time to really enjoy each other compagny.

So when they all saw each other with nobody else around they just jump of happiness and hug each other during several long minutes. All of the them wanted to catch up all the time they haven't spend and Santana and Kurt and Blaine will celebrate their 5th years anniversary this year they already begin to plan actually Kurt and Brittany planned and Santana and Blaine just agreed with what they said. And of course everybody wanted to be invited.

Kurt was the new fashion designer that everyone wanted to have, he live in New York with his husband Blaine who is now a Broadway actor, and he work on a new project with Rachel, the happy couple have a little boy nammed Chris he didn't meet all the members of the Glee family of his parents but they already love him. Both Kurt and Blaine make a great deal of taking care of kids, they went to school and make some intervention about bullying and art in school.

Rachel and Finn live a few block away from Kurt and Blaine so they try to see each other as much as they can, more than ever they are a family. They get married in 2018 in Lima, it was the last time they were all together. After her Tony winning and Chris born Rachel take some week to rest before thinking about other project with Blaine they wanted to make their own show they ask Jesse St-James, a really good friend now, some help. Finn is teaching in a music and art school in Brooklyn and he couldn't be happier. They both take some time before getting back together but now they were stronger than ever, no baby yet but they want a big family.

Brittany and Santana live in Miami since 3 years. Brittnay is a famous dancer, she couldn't stand the pressure on MIT, she was with Mercedes on her tour and since she came back she open a dance studio where she's giving lessons when celebrities don't call her for their tour or music video. After their honeymoon Santana went to college where she took acting class and buisness class. She's the one who take care of the dance studio and juste before getting back to Lima she had a call from a casting director telling her she get a part for some big movie. Nobody knew that so when she told her best friends the news they all shout jump of excitement and cry at the same time while hugging her at that moment Santana was so pround of saying that the people on this stage are her family.

Quinn and Puck lived in San Francisco since a few months, Puck is still on the army but now is new base is near San Francisco and he is working on new computer system for the army. Quinn is now a famous layer she graduted from Yale with some amazing grades and now plan to open her own buisness. And she was pregnant, a little girl who will born in april 2021.

Mike and Tina live in Chicago since a year and they enjoy their time together. Mike was a dancer at the ballet since his graduation from college in 2014, he's now a famous choreographer. Tina graduated from Brown, she live for music and singing she work on an album while creating some costume for big show or movie she's really happy. After some hard break up she and Mike finally end up together. For them no big family yet they're happy just the two of them.

Sam and Mercedes just bought a house in Los Angeles, they decide to get back together just a few months ago, they both need some time apart but now they couldn't imagine their live without each other. Sam is a football coach on UCLA, he do the things he love : football and giving students hope, Mercedes always told him this job was made for him. Mercedes is working on her next album, her tour was a blast and she love writing songs, she even want to ask her friends if they could make a song with her but she need to set things with her producer. Also she will attend the Grammy awards in a few months she couldn't be more happy and all of the New Directions were so pround of her.

Then Artie and Kitty they were not really together but still spent a lot of time together, everyone know that it's not only friendship anymore it's more than that. Artie was a director, he live in New York for now but maybe will move to LA one day but not any time soon. Since then he was a co-director for some TV show or short movie but now he working on a script inspired by his friends and their dreams coming true. Kitty just got graduated this summer she don't know what she want to do next but worked in Vogue last summer and loved it, she'll try to became some fashion journalist, she loved this world.

After telling each other what happened in the last years, they remenber all the things that happened in this auditorium and the choir room on the hall of McKinley high. They remenber with a lot of laugh and smiles. They thinks about the slushies the football team throw in their face, they remember all the things that Sue did to try to destroy the Glee club and they remember how hard some of their high school days were hard. But they also remember all the songs they sang on this stage, they rememeber winning Nationals and graduated from high school all together. They remember falling in love and working for making their dreams come true. But most of all they remember they founded each other, they are more than best friends they are a family always here for each other in good time and in bad times, during fights, and party, during break up and wedding. When they met 10 years ago they never thought they could be there all those years later and they pround they did it.

They keep catching up during some time and then they decide to meet everyone else in the original choir room the one with their memories. But just before leaving they play their song the first one they sing as a team the one which represent their infinite and amazing friendship for the last 10 years and for all the years after that. The song they will sing to their kinds telling them how important friendship, love, acceptance and dreaming is important.

So the band to play the first note of this song, their song, Don't stop believin and they just stand on this stage and sing and dance with each other like when they were 16 and still treated like losers and then the song end with laugh.

Mr Schue watch from the entrance of the auditorium these 15 young adults he watched grow up, for him it was like his kids and he was so pround to see them becoming who they wanted becoming more than best friends with each other. When he saw them laughing and leaning on each other like that he knew that in 2, 5, or 10 years they'll come back to this stage singing Don't stop believing to each other with their children. They will love each other forever and he will love them forever too.


End file.
